


Eyes on you

by fightuntilyoucan



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Stalker, angst with fluff, ethan who?, no ethan :), protective Magnum, sweet higgy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightuntilyoucan/pseuds/fightuntilyoucan
Summary: One meeting can change Juliet's life forever. One meeting can take away all she care about. Higgins and Magnum are working on a case again, complicated enough for them to get into trouble.Ps. Thank you @HPfangirl13 for edit this for me :)Ps2. Text in italics are stalker thoughts.
Relationships: Juliet Higgins & Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV, Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 29
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

Juliet was sitting by her desk, with a container of ice cream in one hand and a big spoon in the other. The idea of running a business and being a PI was starting to get to her. Higgins didn't want to leave Magnum, and that's why she was looking for a case that would allow them to earn more money while completing a fairly easy case. She was searching through her inbox, hoping someone on the island would need their help and hopefully would have more to pay them with than a goat. Suddenly, Juliet's sight fell on an email sent an hour before. The sender, Axel Hayes, was looking for someone who would find and unlock the hard drive containing the most important piece of information about his company. Juliet was feeding herself some ice cream and clicking on the email when she heard the familiar voice. 

"What are you doing?" Magnum asked, leaning on the door frame, his arms crossed. 

"Don't know about you, but I have a business to run, well two including our PI firm…"

"Do I have to remind you, you are my business partner? And that we manage just fine?"

"We need money Magnum, we have to earn something more than goat milk," she rolled her eyes. 

"What's wrong Higgy?" he asked, observing his friend. 

"Nothing," she shook her head, "I have found a new case for us. A man by the name of Axel Hays needs help with finding and unlocking the hard drive of his company. Easy peasy," 

"Juliet…" he started, trying to focus on her and not on the tight tank top and shorts she was wearing, "don't you think that sounds a bit… shady?"

"Why? Because the guy wants to pay 100k?" 

"Because someone took that drive away from him…"

"Magnum," she tried to be patient, "I can do it alone if you want to…"

"No," he answered immediately, "We're a team. We'll do it tomorrow," 

Magnum was just about to leave her office when a weird feeling built in his stomach. When he turned around again, Juliet looked different; different than normal. She was more stressed, tired, and even if she always looked adorable to him, he knew something was bothering her. 

"Can I eat with you?" he asked, catching her attention. 

"I have another spoon for you," she smiled, handing him one. 

"You got my favourite," he admitted, digging into the ice cream. 

"This is my favourite too," she tilted her head, smiling, causing his heart to speed up. 

"Juliet," his voice hung in the air, "I know I'm immature…"

"Yes," she nodded. 

"You could at least wait until I’m finished," he laughed. 

"I'm sorry… carry on," 

"I'm immature, impulsive, and I drive you crazy most of the time, but I don’t want you to feel like you’re alone in this partnership, okay?" 

"I know," she looked into his eyes, "I just don't want everything to fail. Robin trusts me with owning the estate and I want it to work. I don't want to always be afraid of being deported, I don't want to… leave you, leave the boys…"

"I won't let that happen," he said, placing his hand over hers, "We'll take that case." 

"Thank you," she smiled, putting another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. 

Magnum couldn't take his eyes off of her. He felt like she became more beautiful every day, and he was sure his heart couldn’t take denying his feelings for much longer. Thomas looked at her once again, before eating some more ice cream himself. He decided not to ruin what they had, so he just smiled at her reassuringly as he looked into her eyes. 

*****

Higgins was trying to control her shaky hands. She hated this client immensely, but she was the one who had pushed so hard to accept the case. Juliet's fingers were running quickly across her keyboard when she heard Axel Hayes’ voice behind her. He had hired them to find a hard drive that was very important for his company, but the main problem they were facing was to unlock it, without losing all of the information saved on it. Juliet thought she could handle it and that it would be easy, but something went wrong because of a mistake she had made and some of the information on the drive had been lost.

"Are you completely out of your mind?!" he yelled, "that disc is my whole company’s insurance and you just blew it!" 

"Give her some time," Magnum said quickly, crossing his arms while standing in front of the man. 

"She has been trying for over twenty minutes!" he raised his voice again, "give me that! I don't need your help anymore!" he walked towards Juliet, gripping the hard drive, "and don't think I'll pay you for that lousy work!"

Magnum immediately stood between him and Juliet. Thomas hadn’t wanted to take this job, something felt wrong about the man and he was sure the case would cause more trouble than good. At once he felt Juliet's hand on his shoulder, she handed the hard drive to their client, and before they could explain anything he started to shouted at Juliet. 

"You bitch! You could have ruined everything!" 

"Apologies," Magnum said calmly, clenching his jaw.

"Leave it," Juliet said after a moment, knowing how impulsive Magnum could be if someone insulted her.

Magnum and Juliet watched him leave. The case was supposed to be nice and easy but it hadn’t been any of that. Juliet felt guilty, guilty that she hadn’t done enough, and for the mistakes she had made that had cost them a lot of work and money they would never see. Her eyes became glassy, she wasn't the emotional type, but the worst part of everything for her was the fact she had let Magnum down. 

"I should have checked him out before…" she crossed her arms, turning around and wiping the tear balancing in the corner of her eye. 

"Hey," he brushed his hand over her arm, "Let's go, he wasn't worth our time anyway. Let me buy you breakfast," he added.

"Maybe next time," she said quickly before she felt his hand wrapping around her wrist.

"Please? The pancakes with chocolate you like so much?" he tilted his head. 

"Just one, and later… I'll try to work on that case alone… maybe…"

"Juliet?" He opened the door of his Ferrari.

"Yes?" 

"First breakfast… then we will work on anything you want to," he smiled, opening the door of the car for her. 

******

They were sitting in front of each other in the restaurant Magnum loved the most. It had pink walls, comfortable chairs, and delicious pancakes. Even if Juliet wasn't in the mood, she was grateful for what he had done for her. Higgins was trying to bring herself to eat but all she could think about was the case; the case she had failed.

"If you won't eat, I'll feed you," Magnum's voice caught her attention.

"I'm eating," she answered, lifting the fork, "but…"

"You want me to embarrass you?" 

"Excuse me?" she asked, confused.

"You see that five-year-old over there?" he nodded at the boy covered with chocolate. 

"Yes," she looked in the same direction as him.

"He has eaten four already and you haven’t even started…" 

"Magnum…" she shook her head.

"You did everything you could… you kicked that hard drive’s ass," he said putting his hand on top of hers. 

Juliet looked at him with a spark in her eyes. Something between them had changed and she loved every part of it. Since she had lost Richard, she hadn’t thought about it, about the feelings she had for Magnum, but one look at him made her smile and that was the thing she cherished the most. Juliet's eyes dropped on the table and the full plate in front of her.

"More coffee?" the tall man with blue eyes asked, smiling at Juliet, she glanced at his name tag with Tony on it before she heard Thomas' voice.

"We’re good thanks," Magnum answered, without looking at the man. 

"I'll eat two," Juliet said after he left, "and you will help with the others," she added, pushing the plate closer to him. 

"You want double syrup?" he asked, taking one of the forks.

"How did you know?" she asked, surprised. 

"It's not the first time you’ve eaten pancakes… besides I know you," he said, taking a bite. 

"You do," she answered, doing the same. 

Juliet had never eaten better pancakes in her life, and the way Magnum had reassured her, how he had helped her get through a hard day, and how much he cared for her made her see him differently. Maybe he was immature and people paid him with goats, but she knew how good of a heart he had. 

Juliet and Magnum were just about to leave when she remembered that she had left her phone on the table. She went back, took the phone, and when she was about to walk out the door she saw Tony, the man who worked there and asked them about wanting more coffee. Juliet felt bad because of how Magnum had treated him, she took a few steps towards the counter standing in front of the man. 

"Tony?" she asked, looking at the tall man with blue eyes, "I wanted to leave you a tip," she smiled, "I'm sorry about my partner, he normally does not act like that. Hope he didn't ruin your day," she added, handing him some money. 

"It's okay," he said, looking at the beautiful woman in front of him, "I Hope I'll see you here soon," he added, taking the money. 

Magnum was waiting for her by the car, they had spent so much time at the restaurant that Juliet was sure he had done it on purpose so she wouldn’t be able to work on the case more. Magnum wanted her to forget about it, and at some point she did. She was so tired from all the jokes, food, and him making her laugh she was barely standing on her feet. 

"I’ll walk you back to the main house." 

"You know that it's not dangerous… for me to walk there alone? We have a security specialist here… at least one that I've heard of," she joked, causing his lips to curve in a smile.

"I know, but I want to make sure you will be safe," he answered, placing his hand at the small of her back, the shiver ran through her spine at the sudden contact. 

"Thank you," she said, tucking her hair behind her ear, a smile spreading on her face as he walked behind her.

"Goodnight Juliet," Magnum said, standing on the front porch.

"Goodnight Thomas," she answered, placing a soft kiss on his cheek, "Thank you for today," she added, closing the door behind her. 

Magnum hoped she hadn’t seen his flushed face. He smiled the whole way back to the guest house, lifting his hand to the place where she had kissed him. Juliet didn't know how much power she had over him and what those little gestures did to him, but he was just so happy, happy that he could spend time with such a beautiful and smart woman like Juliet. Magnum shook his head, as if that would help him forget about the little kiss, and opened the door to his house. He already knew Juliet Higgins filled his days, now she would also fill his dreams. 

*****

_ 'She looked so pretty tonight. Her golden locks, her beautiful hazel eyes, the tight blouse she wore today, she wore it for me. She always does that, she knows I'm watching and wants to look pretty for me. The way she sways her hips, the touch of her necklace, her fingers running through her hair. My beautiful Juliet.  _

_ She spent some time with her partner, Thomas, he's too touchy with her. He can't touch what's mine. Juliet's mine and he'll figure that out even if he has to find out the hard way. He will understand she's mine once we get together. My beautiful Juliet is now in her bedroom. I see her from afar, she's taking off her blouse, the pink one, the one I like so much. Her two dogs are running after her, I’ll have to get rid of them once we're alone. She's taking her bra off and I look away. We'll get there, my love, we'll get there. She's wearing her sexy sleep shorts and a tank top, the little minx knows what I like. I can't wait until I'll be able to take it all off of her.' _


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two weeks since they had lost the client. Juliet tried to forget about it and the whole situation in general, but that one client and case had bothered her so much and she just couldn't shake it off. 

Juliet was sitting in the little restaurant Magnum had brought her to right after the failed case. She took a spot by the window, the rays of sunshine warming her face every time she lifted her eyes towards the sky to clear her mind. This was her third time there already, mainly because of the amazing pancakes with double syrup and fresh coffee. Juliet had started to go back there when she had a hard time focusing on something at the mansion. Robin’s Nest was amazing for yoga and some types of relaxation, but Juliet found it hard to concentrate sometimes, especially with Magnum and the dogs running around. She smiled at the thought of him being chased by Zeus and Apollo and his relief when she called them off. Higgins loved spending time with Thomas lately, but some days she just wanted to sit at the little restaurant drinking her hot coffee and enjoying her alone time with her laptop. She was just about to order some more coffee when she saw Tony, the man she met the other time, leaning towards her.

“Would you like some more coffee?” she heard, looking at the tall man.

“Yes, please,” she smiled, pushing the empty mug towards him. 

"I’ve seen you here often lately," he started, "Is it a love for pancakes or coffee?" He smiled.

"Both," she laugh, "I also need some quiet time away from a busy house," 

"I'm Tony," he said quickly, "A full house sounds very annoying." 

"I'm Juliet," she lifted her hand to shake his, "Yes, sometimes I feel like I have three kids," she joked. 

"Oh, are you a mom?" he asked curious.

"Worse," she said, Two dogs and immature partner," 

"That must be tough," he admitted, "I have to go back to work, but I hope to see you soon,"

"You will. I'm here at least once a week," she nodded, getting back to the laptop screen. 

Suddenly, the phone ringing took her attention. She knew who was calling; Magnum couldn't survive a few hours without talking to her and she started to wonder if Apollo and Zeus had run away from the house and chased poor Magnum all over the island. Juliet smiled looking at her phone screen when she saw Thomas' photo, she pressed the ‘accept call’ button. 

"Morning Magnum. Did you miss me?" she teased. 

"Always Higgy, but for now…" his voice hangs, "We have a case. Katsumoto needs our help. I’ll text you address," he said, she could hear he was smiling. 

"Meet you there," she said, hanging up. 

Juliet was gathering her things, leaving the money for her breakfast on the table along with a nice tip for her favorite waiter before leaving the restaurant. She put her things on the passenger seat, and got into the car wondering what kind of case it was since Katsumoto wanted their help. 

******

Juliet parked her car just behind the red Ferrari. She looked around to see where Thomas was, but she couldn't locate him. She got out of the car, seeing two police men and a man in a forensic suit. She was always amazed by how they could survive all suited up in Hawaii. Higgins walked past them when she heard one of the policemen mocked the man in the forensic gear. She hated when they did that; making fun of someone else just because they had a certain career or belonged to a specific group. Juliet took a step towards the policemen, glancing at the man collecting the evidence. He was tall, as far as she could tell when he was in his work suit, with blond hair and camera in his hands. Higgins was wondering how long he had to listen to those men while he took photos at the crime scenes. 

"Good morning," she said, looking at one of the policemen. 

"Morning ma'am," he answered, almost drooling at sight of her. 

"I thought you all had work to do?" 

"Of course ma'am," he said quickly. 

"So why are you both standing here like idiots; ridiculing others, while you should be making sure no one is taking photos of the crime scene?" She nodded at the teens with mobile phones, snapping photos with excitement.

"Crap, Frank lets go!" He shouted, running towards teens. 

"Are you okay?" She asked the man who was now looking at her. 

"Yes, they didn't bother me…" He smiled, "But thank you," 

"I have no patience for bullies," she shrugged. 

"I'm Alan," he said, his eyes sparkling when she smiled. 

"Juliet," she replied, "Sorry, have to go. Have a nice rest of your day," she added, leaving him.

Juliet walked towards Magnum who was now standing with Katsumoto. They were talking when one of them looked in her direction. 

"Finally," Magnum said impatiently, "Gordy has news," he added, lamost jumping in place. 

"Axel Hayes," he started. 

"Our ex client?" 

"Yes," Katsuomto said, "He wasn't as clean as you thought he was…"

"Please, don't tell me he's connected with something worse than not paying us for our work?" Juliet crossed her arms. 

"The disc didn't belong to him…" Magnum explained, "he hired us to steal it from the company," he added.

"So tell me...why do you look so happy?" Juliet lifted her brow, "He tried to make us thiefs…it won't help our PI work if someone finds out we're stealing things," She said, raising her voice. 

"That's the best part!" Magnum answered excitedly, "The company we apparently tried to steal the disc...wants to pay us," he said, building the mystery. 

"Pay us for what?" Juliet looked into his eyes. 

"For two things actually," he told her, "First, for not unlocking the disc, they said if we had unlocked it, they would have lost a lot of money, and secondly for finding Axel Hayes," he added, studying her face. 

Juliet couldn't believe in what he was saying. The case that bothered her so long turned out to be their best deal. They not only would be paid for the fact she couldn't crack the disc, but they would be able to get payback for what Axel did to them. Juliet's lips curved in a smile when she lifted her sight.

"Let's get back to work and make him pay," she said, smiling. 

*****

Juliet put her sport bra and workout leggings on. After hours spent at the crime scene, which was actually Axel Hayes’ house, she had never felt so much relief in her life. She was elated that they would still be collecting a hefty payday from a major corporation. She tied her hair back and put her running shoes on. She needed to let off some of the steam and frustrations that had been building up for a few weeks. Juliet walked out of the house, whistling to call the dogs when she saw Magnum heading her way. Higgins had to admit that Thomas was one of the reasons she didn't drown herself with the working on the case. She had felt bad before about failing to open the drive, but in the end she was glad she didn't unlock the disc after all. 

"Are you going for a run?" He asked, smiling. 

"Yes, I need to clear my head," she answered, "Can we start to work on how to find Mr. Hayes when I get back?" 

"Sure thing," he said, looking around, "Where are hellhounds?" He whispered, causing Juliet to laugh.

"I was wondering that myself, I whistled but I guess they are off sniffing somewhere," 

As if she had uttered a magic word, both of the dogs appeared by her side. Zeus and Apollo growled as they looked straight at Magnum, and Juliet couldn't hide the amused look when he slowly took a step back.

"I'll wait in the guest house," he said quickly, "No hellhounds!" He shouted, running towards his house.

"They won't eat you!" she shouted before starting to run towards the beach, both dogs following closely behind her. 

*****

Juliet had been running for over an hour. Her lungs were burning, sweat rolled down her back, and she could see how tired Zeus and Apollo were so she decided to head back towards the house. Higgins had forgotten how much running cleared her mind. She had taken up running after Richard's death. She had needed something to occupy her brain, and running through the cloudy London streets made her feel more alive than anything else. Juliet stopped, letting the lads sit in the shade while she got out some water for all three of them. She smiled at the view of their hanging tongues, letting both of the dogs drink before they all got up and started to run back home. 

_ 'She looked beautiful today. Her scent lingered in the air right in front of me. Cherries, lavender, and something I couldn't quite place. She looked beautiful, even sweaty, without makeup She doesn't need makeup, she is stunning without it. I prefer her not wearing makeup, it makes her so pure. I love to look at her when she runs at the beach, messy hair, sweaty, and gorgeous, pushing herself to the limits. My Juliet is stubborn, and I love that about her, she's determined, always focused on her target. Like me. We have so much in common, I discover layers of her personality with every day, and I realize how similar we both are. I see her going back home, she looks so sweet with her flushed cheeks, smiling after a good run. At home, she took off her shoes, leggings… and I looked away. It's not the view for me yet. It will be, I can't wait to see her like that, but it's not the time yet. I leave my sweet Juliet, letting her wash off the day from her pale skin. We'll meet again soon, my love.' _


	3. Chapter 3

Magnum slowly entered Juliet's office. He could see from the guest house that she was working late, the office light had been on almost all night and Thomas knew she was working on the Axel Hayes case. Thomas stood in the doorway, leaning on the frame, the view of Juliet laying her head on the desk made his heart melt. He slowly walked towards her desk, placing a cup with hot coffee at the edge along with a sandwich on a little plate and delicately touched her arm, not wanting to scare her with his presence. He waited a moment and when she didn’t respond his voice filled the air. 

"Hey sleepyhead," he said softly. 

"What time is it?" She murmured, rubbing hands over her eyes. 

"Almost 9 am," he answered, "I brought you coffee and a breakfast sandwich." 

"Thank you, but I don't have time to eat," she said standing up quickly, immediately regretting it when she felt her head spinning. 

"Hey, be careful," Thomas said, holding her by the elbow, "Sit," he ordered.

"No, you don't understand," she said quickly. 

"I do, you didn't sleep the whole night, you haven't eaten since we went to the restaurant yesterday, and you need a shower," he counted. 

"Hey, I don't stink," she protested.

"You don't," he smiled, making her sit. 

"I found Axel Hayes," she raised her voice, "He was so stupid! He just used his girlfriend’s credit card." 

"Where is he?" 

"At a motel, I have an address," she stood up again, "Let's go," she said, passing him by. 

"Juliet," he crossed his arms, "I won't go until you eat something and drink some coffee," 

"Magnum…"

"No," he said seriously, "The case is important, but I want you to be okay too. You won't catch him with an empty stomach," 

"Okay," she gave up, "The sandwich and coffee" she agreed, "And a quick shower," she added, looking at herself in the mirror next to the door. 

****

Juliet hated when Magnum was right, or maybe she just hated more when she wasn’t. They arrived at the hotel a few minutes before Katsumoto, but that didn’t prevent them from letting Hayes know they were there. Soon he was running through the hotel lobby, trying to avoid Juliet and Magnum. 

Higgins was running after him for a while, trying to focus on where her partner was when at once she stopped, looked at Thomas who was inches away from her. Magnum’s moves showed her the target of their actions, Higgins lifted her gun up, ready to shoot in case their ex-client would be ready to do the same.

Hayes was hiding nearby, they saw him running into the building they were in. Suddenly a noise brought their attention, he was trying to run but ended up with his leg stuck in a hole in the floor. Juliet smiled at the irony of the fact he wasn't able to run away from them. She took a step towards him, her gun pointed at him when Magnum helped him get out of the hole. All three of them looked at Katsumoto when his voice filled the building’s walls, echoing in the empty space around them. 

"Axel Hayes, you're under arrest," he said, putting the handcuffs on him. 

"It's your win," Magnum whispered into Juliet's ear. 

"I wouldn’t have been able to do it without you," she smiled, bumping his arm, "Thank you."

"We're partners Juliet," he said, "Plus we'll earn a lot of money thanks to you," he added.

"Beer at my house?" he asked. 

"Sure," she smiled, observing Axel Hayes being put into the police car. 

After a quick shower, Juliet put on some comfortable clothes; shorts and a loose pink shirt, and tied her hair back, leaving a few locks around her face. Higgins was happy, and all she could feel was relief knowing that Hayes was locked up. Juliet walked out of the house with a six pack of beer in her hand, closing the door behind her when she heard Zeus and Apollo walk with her. The dogs followed her everywhere lately, even if she just crossed the garden to Magnum's house. Juliet knocked gently, waiting for him to open, when his voice filled the air, catching dogs attention. 

"You'll stay here, we don't want Magnum to be afraid the whole evening," she said softly. 

"I'm not afraid, I'm just cautious," she heard him saying behind her, "Come in." 

"Of course, Thomas," she smiled, passing him by, leaving dogs in front of the guesthouse. 

Juliet's nose twitched when the delicious smell filled her nostrils. She had agreed to come over for beer and a baseball game on TV, but Thomas decided to change their plans. Higgins looked at him with a surprised look; the table was set and filled with her favourite dishes and wine. She gave the wine a quick look, making sure it was not one from Robin's wine cellar, when she heard Thomas’ voice speak up. 

"I bought it," he said, like he could read her mind, "I wanted to celebrate your win." 

"Our win," she said, "Everything looks and smells amazing, but you shouldn't have…"

"I wanted to. You worked so hard, and you deserve a nice meal because of it." 

He took a step towards her, leaning inches away from her when he reached for the wine bottle. 

"I'll open it, please sit," he smiled, gazing into her eyes. 

Juliet was happy that she chose to wear stretchy clothes, after everything she ate, normal jeans wouldn't fit. Higgins lifted herself out of the chair, and put her napkin on the table. She was just about to take their empty plates into the kitchen when she felt Magnum's hand touch hers. The sparks flew between them, and she didn't know what to think about the fact she was starting to feel something more towards her partner. They had been spending more and more time with each other lately, even if they didn't have a case to solve, and Juliet had to admit that the new dynamic brought more peace to her life. No matter what happened, she didn't want to lose that. 

"You cooked, I'm doing the dishes," she insisted, walking towards the kitchen.

"We are celebrating your success, you found our target and thanks to you, we got a huge payday."

"I didn't do it myself, and besides...if I had unlocked the disc...we would have lost so much…" she turned her face towards him to look into his eyes, "I could have ruined everything Thomas. Everything you worked for might be ruined because of my bad call," she added, looking at the floor. 

"Hey," he said, gently touching her back, "We're in this together. We're partners remember? The truth is...I would have never made it so far in this business without you," he smiled.

"Now, you wash, I’ll dry," he said, taking the towel with a grin.

******

Juliet walked back to the house with the accompaniment of dog paws hitting the wooden floor. She closed the door behind her when she noticed Kumu preparing a late dinner. Higgins walked into the kitchen where she found the older woman trying the dish that was cooling in the pan. She was just about to taste it when she noticed Juliet.

"Good evening," Juliet said, "Something smell amazing,"

"It's spaghetti with extra cheese, would you like some?" Kumu smiled. 

"No thank you. Magnum cooked an entire meal that even included some chocolate cake," she said, taking letters from the table. 

"Oh, forgot to tell you. There are some flowers that were sent for you. I put them in your bedroom. I hope you don't mind. I didn't want them to just sit here when you can enjoy them in your space," she added. 

"Oh thank you. Was there a card?" Juliet asked, walking towards the bedroom. 

"I think so, I left everything as it was," Kumu told her. 

"Thank you, and enjoy your meal. I will take dogs with me so you can eat in peace," Juliet replied, whistling to call the dogs. 

Juliet walked into her bedroom, her sight focused on the big bouquet standing on her nightstand. A bouquet of light pink roses were looking splendid in the big glass vase. Juliet walked towards the window, leaning into the flowers and taking a deep breath, the sweet scent filled her nostrils, and a smile curved onto her lips before she reached the little card. 

"Pink- to admire your beauty."

Juliet smiled again, leaving the card next to the vase. She gave the roses a glance before heading into the bathroom for a shower. She relaxed as the water flowed from the shower, enjoying the long soak before finally returning to her bedroom. She climbed into bed, wrapping herself in the covers, and after a moment she drifted off into a pleasant sleep. 

_ 'Juliet. My sweet Juliet. I watched her with her partner, and don't like the way he's looking at her, at my Juliet; but it's not a problem. He's not a problem for us. She's wearing loose clothing, not wanting to show what she's showing to me every night. I observe her while she walks to the bedroom. Her smile brightened her eyes when she looked at the flowers from me. She loves them, inhaling their sweet scent. I'll send more of them, knowing how much she loves them. I look at her, when she's reading the card. The card says it all, her beauty is breathtaking, it sucks the air out of my lungs every time I see her; every time we spend the night together. Soon, I'll be able to lay next to my Juliet, to feel her warmth, and just like she inhaled the sweet scent of my roses, I'll inhale the arousing scent of her.' _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) Let me know what you think :)


End file.
